dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
Angels are a race of celestials, beings who live on the good-aligned Outer Planes. Angels can be of any good alignment. Regardless of their alignment, angels never lie, cheat, or steal. They are impeccably honorable in all their dealings and often prove the most trustworthy and diplomatic of all the celestials. All angels are blessed with comely looks, though their actual appearances vary widely. Angels speak Celestial, Infernal, and Draconic, though they can speak with almost any creature because of their tongues ability. Combat In combat, most angels make full use of their mobility and their ability to attack at a distance. Angel Traits An angel possesses the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). * Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. * Immunity to acid, cold, and petrification. * Resistance to electricity 10 and fire 10. * +4 racial bonus on saves against poison. * Protective Aura (Su): Against attacks made or effects created by evil creatures, this ability provides a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saving throws to anyone within 20 feet of the angel. Otherwise, it functions as a magic circle against evil effect and a lesser globe of invulnerability, both with a radius of 20 feet (caster level equals angel’s HD). This aura can be dispelled, but the angel can create it again as a free action on its next turn. (The defensive benefits from the circle are not included in an angel’s statistics block.) * Tongues (Su): All angels can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell (caster level equal to angel’s Hit Dice). This ability is always active. Angel, Astral Deva An astral deva is about 7½ feet tall and weighs about 250 pounds. Combat An astral deva is not afraid to enter melee combat. It takes a fierce joy in bashing evil foes with its powerful +3 heavy mace of disruption. An astral deva’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, continual flame, detect evil, discern lies (DC 19), dispel evil (DC 20), dispel magic, holy aura (DC 23), holy smite (DC 19), holy word (DC 22), invisibility (self only), plane shift (DC 22), remove curse (DC 18),remove disease (DC 18), remove fear (DC 16); 7/day—cure light wounds (DC 16), see invisibility; 1/day—blade barrier (DC 21), heal (DC 21). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Change Shape (Su) An astral deva can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. Stun (Su) If an astral deva strikes an opponent twice in one round with its mace, that creature must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1d6 rounds. The save DC is Strength-based. Uncanny Dodge (Ex) An astral deva retains its Dexterity bonus to AC when flat-footed, and it cannot be flanked except by a rogue of at least 16th level. It can flank characters with the uncanny dodge ability as if it were a 12th-level rogue. Angel, Planetar A planetar is nearly 9 feet tall and weighs about 500 pounds. Combat Despite their vast array of magical powers, planetars are likely to wade into melee with their +3 greatswords. They particularly enjoy fighting fiends. A planetar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Regeneration A planetar takes damage from evil-aligned weapons and from spells and effects with the evil descriptor. Spell-Like Abilities At will—continual flame, dispel magic, holy smite (DC 20), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 18), remove curse (DC 19), remove disease (DC 19), remove fear (DC 17), speak with dead (DC 19); 3/day—blade barrier(DC 22), flame strike (DC 21), power word stun, raise dead, waves of fatigue; 1/day—earthquake (DC 24), greater restoration (DC 23), mass charm monster (DC 24), waves of exhaustion. Caster level 17th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on the planetar’s person, as the spells (caster level 17th) detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 20), see invisibility, and true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the planetar can reactivate them as a free action. Spells Planetars can cast divine spells as 17th-level clerics. A planetar has access to two of the following domains: Air, Destruction, Good, Law, or War (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. = Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8/8/7/7/6/6/4/3/2; save DC 16 + spell level) = 0—create water, detect magic, guidance, resistance (2), virtue; 1st—bless (2), cause fear, divine favor (2), entropic shield, inflict light wounds*, shield of faith; 2nd—aid*, align weapon, bear’s endurance, bull’s strength (2),consecrate, eagle’s splendor, hold person; 3rd—contagion*, daylight, invisibility purge, prayer (2), summon monster III, wind wall; 4th— death ward, dismissal, inflict critical wounds*, neutralize poison (2), summon monster IV; 5th— break enchantment, mass inflict light wounds*, dispel evil, mark of justice, plane shift, righteous might; 6th—banishment, greater dispel magic, harm*, heal, heroes’ feast, mass cure moderate wounds; 7th— dictum,disintegrate*, holy word, regenerate; 8th—holy aura*, mass cure critical wounds, shield of law; 9th—implosion, summon monster IX (good)*. *Domain spell. Domains: Destruction and Good. Change Shape (Su) A planetar can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. Angel, Solar A solar has a deep and commanding voice, and stands about 9 feet tall. It weighs about 500 pounds. Combat Solars are puissant champions of good. Only the most powerful fiends approach their power. Even more fearsome than their +5 dancing greatswords are their +2 composite longbows that create any sort of slaying arrow when drawn. A solar’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as good-aligned and epic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Change Shape (Su) A solar can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. Regeneration (Ex) A solar takes normal damage from epic evil-aligned weapons, and from spells or effects with the evil descriptor. Spell-Like Abilities At will—aid, animate objects, commune, continual flame, dimensional anchor, greater dispel magic, holy smite (DC 21), imprisonment (DC 26), invisibility (self only), lesser restoration (DC 19), remove curse (DC 20),remove disease (DC 20), remove fear (DC 18), resist energy, summon monster VII, speak with dead (DC 20), waves of fatigue; 3/day—blade barrier (DC 23), earthquake (DC 25), heal (DC 23), mass charm monster (DC 25),permanency, resurrection, waves of exhaustion; 1/day—greater restoration (DC 24), power word blind, power word kill, power word stun, prismatic spray (DC 24), wish. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. The following abilities are always active on a solar’s person, as the spells (caster level 20th) detect evil, detect snares and pits, discern lies (DC 21), see invisibility, true seeing. They can be dispelled, but the solar can reactivate them as a free action. Spells Solars can cast divine spells as 20th-level clerics. A solar has access to two of the following domains: Air, Destruction, Good, Law, or War (plus any others from its deity). The save DCs are Wisdom-based. = Typical Cleric Spells Prepared (6/8/8/8/7/7/6/6/5/5; save DC 17 + spell level) = 0—create water, detect magic, guidance (2), resistance (2); 1st—bless (2), cause fear, divine favor (2), entropic shield, obscuring mist*, shield of faith; 2nd—align weapon, bear’s endurance (2), bull’s strength (2), consecrate,eagle’s splendor, spiritual weapon*; 3rd—daylight, invisibility purge, magic circle against evil, magic vestment*, prayer (2), protection from energy, wind wall; 4th—death ward (2), dismissal (2), divine power*,neutralize poison (2); 5th—break enchantment, control winds*, dispel evil, plane shift, righteous might (2), symbol of sleep; 6th—banishment, chain lightning*, heroes’ feast, mass cure moderate wounds, undeath to death,word of recall; 7th—control weather*, destruction, dictum, ethereal jaunt, holy word, regenerate; 8th—fire storm, holy aura, mass cure critical wounds (2), whirlwind*; 9th— etherealness, elemental swarm (air)*, mass heal,miracle, storm of vengeance. *Domain spell. Domains: Air and War.